


Who Do You Desire?

by notanotherscreenname



Series: Fenders Fics [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, fake boyfriend, kiss the mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris shows up at the clinic and asks for a favor. Nicely. So Anders goes along to see what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Desire?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from earlgreyer: "So why did I have to punch that guy?"

Fenris seemingly appeared from no where and clutched Anders by the bicep, “Mage, I require your assistance.”

Anders immediately went into healer mode and checked the elf over for injuries. Fenris shooed him away annoyed but unusually gentle. Suspicion began to build and he asked, “You aren’t hurt or sick so what do you need?”

“I need you to accompany me to The Hanged Man.” He shocked Anders when he humbly added, “please.”

Anders was unsure of what to do but Fenris’ sudden change of demeanor worried him enough that he decided to go along with him for now. “Ok sure, let me finish this up and I’ll close the clinic.”

On the way to the Hanged Man Fenris spent most of his time watching the ground pass. Anders eventually gave in to the compulsion and asked, “can you tell me anything about this favor you need me to do?”

Fenris looked up taughtly and shook his head, “I’d prefer not to speak of it until we arrive. If that is alright with you.”

Anders eyes widened, “are you sure you aren’t sick?”

“I am fine Mage. Don’t trouble yourself with my heath.”

On the stoop leading into the tavern Fenris looked up at Anders and squared his shoulders before linking arms with the mage and pasting a pleased smile on his face. Anders had known him for years and even with their animosity he saw the mask and saw through it to the apprehension the elf really felt.

“Fenris, What is happening?”

“Just go along with what I say and do. Please.”

Again with the please. It was what propelled Anders through the door with an equally fake but convincing smile on his own face. They walked to the bar and ordered their usual drinks then made their way to an out of the way table.

On their way a beautiful man stepped in front of them. Beautiful was the only word Anders could find to describe him. He had a halo of wheat blond hair coiffed perfectly to frame his face. His eyes were a deep sapphire with a nimbus of emeralds around the pupil. His jaw was strong and sturdy but his lips softened it. His lips, maker his lips, were full and supple with a hint of a pout that made Anders stomach do a flip flop. He thought to himself that when he had finished doing this favor for Fenris he’d go find this beauty and get to know him better.

That thought was wrenched from his mind when Fenris pulled him down and kissed him thoroughly. Anders fought at first but Fenris was a surprisingly good kisser. He had his hand buried in the hair at the nape of Anders neck tugging slightly and sending little shocks of pleasure down his spine. Fenris licked his bottom lip like he was savoring fine Orlesian chocolates. He opened to allow Fenris’ tongue to slide along his and couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped when Justice woke to Fenris’ lyrium so close to their body. He wasn’t sure which one tugged Fenris closer but he and Justice were both very much enjoying the kiss for different reasons.

When Fenris pulled his face back to look at Anders his eyes were blown wide, barely a hint of his moss green irises was visible. He was obviously dazed and seemed disoriented, as if he hadn’t expected to respond to the kiss in the way he did. “Hello,” Anders whispered smiling. “What was that for?”

“How dare you! I know you don’t love him you’re just using him.”

Fenris was reeling away from Anders at the sound of the of the voice ringing with outrage. Anders looked up just in time to see a fist flying toward his face. He dodged just barely missing the blow. The man geared up for another punch as Fenris said, “I told you I was seeing someone.”

Anders started to put the pieces together, this man seemed to be enamored with Fenris if his fury over the kiss was any indication. Fenris also seemed to want to spare the man’s feelings by not rejecting him out of hand so he claimed to have a boyfriend already. Hawke had taken Varric, Isabela, and Merrill to the Dalish camp and had been gone for a few days. So I must have been his last resort. But why would he not want to pursue this gorgeous man?

He had no more time for contemplation, the man was swinging again, this time Anders ducked and punched back. His fist landed against the man’s temple and he crumpled into a heap on the floor. “Well. That was anticlimactic.” He bent to examine the man to assure himself that he hadn’t cause any lasting damage. He sent a whisper of magic into him just in case then looked back up to Fenris. “So why did I have to punch that guy?”

“Fasta vass, this was not a good idea.” He looked around the room and found several pairs of eyes on him. “I apologize. I …”

He turned and walked up the stairs that led toward the rooms. Anders got up to Follow expecting him to go to Varrics suite but he went down the hall to Isabela’s room instead. He knocked on her door once and opened it when there was no answer. He didn’t seem to realize that Anders had been behind him the whole time and startled when Anders pushed into the door as he was closing it.

With a sigh he stepped back and let Anders follow him. “What just happened Fenris?”

“I was an idiot. That is what just happened.”

“Care to clarify?”

“He’s been pursuing me for weeks. He’s nice enough and handsome I suppose, but I’m not interested in him.”

Handsome he supposes? High standards much? “I take it you told him that but he wouldn’t accept it?”

“Yes. At first he seemed to understand and went back to being someone I occasionally have a drink with if he’s here. I wasn’t trying to attract him but he took my friendliness as flirting.”

Friendliness? Fenris? Maybe fewer murderous looks is what he meant. “So you told him that you were seeing someone?”

“No, that was Isabela. I asked for her advice. She told him I was in love with you.”

Anders mouth dropped open and hand flew to clutch at his chain. “Why me?”

“You are acquainted with Isabela, you know why.”

“Oh,” he pursed his lips, “friend fiction.”

“Yes.”

“So I take it that he didn’t like that?”

“No. He said he’d seen us together and you don’t truly love me, he’d never even seen you kiss me.”

Anders scratched his head. It all made sense except for one thing. “Why did you want to reject him without hurting his feelings?”

Fenris looked up through his lashes, “he is nice enough but he is not the person I desire.”

His mouth had gone as dry as toast, “who do you desire?’

Fenris stalked toward him and he backed up under the predatory gaze. When his back hit the door he put his hands up. He meant to plead for forgiveness for prying but Fenris’ lips were on his again. The elf was shorter than him so he had to tip toe to reach but then dragged Anders down to his own level.

When they were both breathless and dizzy with lust Fenris said, “you.”


End file.
